Harry Potter The Crimson Wizard
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: My name is Harry James Potter I'm the blood adopted son of James and Lily Potter, the biological son of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, twin brother of Princess Bloom, younger brother of Princess Daphne, the Prince of Domino, the boy-who-lived, the keeper of a half of the Dragon Flame and a father. I'm known as The Crimson Wizard, I thought I was done, but I wasn't


A brownish-red haired, bright green eyed eighteen years ago teenager named Harry James Potter was in the Potter Manor. It's been eighteen years since the James and Lily found Harry as a baby and decided to adopt him both in the muggle way and the magical way as they couldn't have children of their own. It has been a year since the battle of Hogwarts, where many lives were lost and he found out that Ginny along with Molly, Ron, and Albus Dumbledore was planning a plot against him just for money and for things that he's got in the Potter family vault. Now he's in the office in Potter Manor looking at some papers. Some of the papers were legal papers that's he still has to look through as Lord Potter.

Some of the papers are papers he needs to fill out for his children; yes he said children who of whom are from are from parallel universes where he married their mothers who he doesn't know, but they each of pictures of them and he has to admit they're beautiful, but he doesn't know if he would like to be with any of them. Some of the mothers, Harry doesn't know if they exist in this world; so he doesn't tell his ids his doubts or give them hope. When Harry has to leave, he has hired a butler to live in Potter Manor and watches the kids. The butler name Elijah, he's a wizard and something called a Specialist; the better thing is that Elijah was even the butler that his parents had hired to watch him, also Elijah also knew James and Lily's wishes. So Harry thinks that why Dumbledore made sure that Elijah didn't know where Harry was sent to.

Now that Harry and Elijah had been reunited, Elijah couldn't be happier and he's even happy that he can watch Harry's own children. Once Harry did a spell to learn who his biological family and when he learned about a whole another world or rather worlds within the magic dimension. He learned that's his birth parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion of a planet called Domino, he also found out that his mother is either a fairy or a Nymph of Magix. He also found out that he had an elder sister named Daphne and she was a Nymph of Magix. Last, but not least his twin sister Princess Bloom who's a fairy and the Keeper of half of the Dragon Flame and he heard of the Dragon Flame, before when a vampire he once ran into called him the keeper of the Dragon Flame.

So after he learned all this, he went to Elijah and demanded to know everything about the magic dimension. Elijah just sighted and told Harry everything about the magic dimension, planets, and the schools in the magic dimension and about Harry's family along with a half of what resides in him the Dragon Flame. Harry asks for him to train him as a Specialist like him. Elijah just told Harry he will see what he can do and it turns out that Elijah had two friends that he could call at a school called Red Fountain and one of them was a wizard who could teach Harry different versions of magic. So for the past months, before his 18th birthday; Harry had gone to Red Fountain, made friends and was the top of his class that alone would have Ronald jealous more so than he was in Hogwarts.

He managed to work on how he can go back and forth between Potter Manor and Red Fountain. He and Headmaster Saladin worked a way for Harry to link Red Fountain to the Potter Manor, so Harry can easily go back and forth. When he has free time, he shops in Magix for clothes and such for his kids and himself along with Elijah. When Harry was at the Potter Manor, his friends Apollo Sirius Black and John Remus Lupin came over with their own kids from parallel universes just like they were. When they were young Apollo and John appeared in Harry's world, they were taken in by the Tonks who found out Apollo was the blood adopted son of Sirius and an unknown woman who they later found out was Amelia Bones, Apollo's biological parents are King Radius and Matlin; he also has a twin half-sister named Musa and an older half-sister named Princess Stella.

John Remus Lupin is the blood-adopted son of the late Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin who was born much earlier than she was in Harry's world. His biological parents are King Cryos and Alyssa; he has a twin-sister named Flora, two half-sisters Princess Magnethia and Tecna. Harry, Apollo, and John became fast friends and later made friends with Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom; but both Apollo and John had a feeling about Ronald and had tried to warn Harry of Ronald. Sometime after the war, their children from parallel universes came after a potion gone wrong and each of them were too busy dealing with the children to get together as friends. Well dealing with their children, Apollo taking up the Black Lordship, which the Malfoys got pissing about and well for John finding out the Lupins was a noble family taking up Lupin Lordship as his little brother Edward Remus Lupin was just too young.

"Daddy?" a child's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts and turned toward the doorway to see eight-year-old James Sirius Potter one of his children

"Yes, James?"

"Aunt Bloom is here," James said, shocking Harry

"Bloom? How?" Harry asks shock

"Aunt Bloom used to visit us back home" James explain to Harry, quietly and Harry knew that even if some of his children had gotten used to Harry as he was still their dad, not seeing him with either of their mothers is hard on them

"Oh I see and where is she? Send them here alright" Harry asks/said and James walks away without saying a word

Harry waited in his office chair, just thinking over all that he found everything about where he came from and his biological family. He still can't believe what his son said that his sister is here, his twin sister.

"Harry?" a voice asks from the doorway, causing Harry to look up and just stare at her Bloom his twin sister

Bloom has long orange-red hair with large cyan eyes and from the potion, he once uses to learn about his family showed what his biological family looks like and he can say that Bloom looks like their mother except for eyes and he look like his father except for the red in his hair and his bright green eyes. Daphne who he was only able to see in a picture of when he and Bloom were babies, she had long pale blonde hair and amber eyes.

"So you're Bloom? My twin sister" Harry asks/stated as Bloom along five other girls and six boys came into his office

"And you're my twin brother; I'm so glad I can finally meet-"Bloom was stopped

"Bloom-"a blackish-blue haired girl in the group was saying until Elijah came in and stopped staring at the magenta colored haired and violet-eyed boy who's the outfit is a Specialist and who looks like a younger version of Elijah

"Riven, is that really you?" Elijah asks

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" the magenta colored haired and violet-eyed Specialist now known to him as Riven asks or rather demanded

"Who? Didn't your mother ever tell you about me? Oh you look like me, except you have Raven's hair and eyes" Elijah asks/said

"My mother abandoned me when I was very young. Now tell me who you are?" Riven said/demanded

"That's can't be right Raven loved you even when you were still in the womb. Riven I'm your father" Elijah said, then revealed who he was to Riven shocking them all included Harry

"Uh, Elijah way don't you fire call Apollo and John as I think they need to talk to Musa and are there Stella, Flora, and Tecna here?" Harry asks Elijah and then the others

"I'm Stella, this is Flora and that is Tecna" Stella the long golden blond haired, golden-brown eyed girl introduces herself, Flora the long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs, jade-eyed girl, and Tecna the magenta colored, teal eyed girl

"Nice to meet you, can you follow Elijah he will explain why you four need to meet Apollo and John my friends and maybe you can talk with Elijah Riven," Harry said as Elijah, Musa, Stella, Flora, and Tecna along with three other Specialists left with them

The remaining few included Bloom; Harry had summoned chairs for each of them; which they gladly sat down. Bloom introduces the others the remained dark-skinned, curly mahogany brown hair and cerulean eyed girl Aisha. The remained Specialist is Sky the blond haired one and the other isn't a Specialist, but a wizard Nabu a dark-skinned, brown-haired boy. The other Specialists that left were Brandon the brown haired one, Timmy the light brown-orange haired one and Helia the long black haired one.

"So why did you decide to find me?" Harry asks

"To save our parents Harry, we the Winx and the Specialists went to Domino yours and mine's homeworld. There we found a library and in that library was the Book of Fate. The Book of Fate tells the history of Domino and has a chapter concerning every member of the Royal Family of Domino. Our father King Oritel had it written by his royal writer, Lord Bartelby, to preserve all the history and knowledge of Domino forever and it was preserved in a library built on the back of the bird, Roc. Bartelby told us all this, anyway the book is the reason that I found out that I have a twin brother, about you Harry.

We also found out that our world became the way it is because of three witches called the Ancestral Witches. The Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, but a group called the Company of Light and our parents were in its stand against them. The Company of Light defeated them and sends them back to the Obsidian Dimension. I believe our parents are still alive, but trapped in the Obsidian Dimension and-"Bloom was interrupted by Harry

"There are, alive I mean. Only trapped" Harry said, shocking the others

"How?" Bloom asks

"There's a potion that can tell me if my family members are alive or dead along with if they're in a coma or trapped in stone or ice. Our father is a statue; our mother is trapped in the sword." Harry said

 _Meanwhile downstairs_

In the kitchen, Elijah and Riven were talking about Riven's mother Raven and the reasons why Raven wouldn't abandon their son.

"She left me, the one who found me, my adoptive parents who were taking pictures that day catch a picture of my mother walking away from me," Riven growled

"Do you have the photo on you? It just doesn't make senses Raven wouldn't leave our child as I was thought dead and you and your siblings were the only part of me she has left" Elijah asks/said

Riven took a photo out and shoved it toward Elijah, he had kept it to remain him that his mother never loved him. Elijah took the photo from his son and look closely at it. The woman in the photo walking away from young Riven and looks like Raven, expect with dark violet hair and violet eyes. Elijah narrowed his eyes and worry grew in his heart.

"That's not your mother Riven," Elijah said, which shocked Riven

"What? Of course-"Riven interrupted

"Riven, this woman is Ravenna the twin sister of your mother Raven. Ravenna had always been jealous of your mother as your mother was most beautiful and the most loved among her people. Even if Raven was the younger twin, she was chosen to be the queen of her kingdom, which Ravenna resented along with the fact that I married your mother instead of her. The questions that I now have are what happen to your mother? Why did Ravenna have you in the first place? What did she do with your siblings? What has she been doing or had done with the kingdom?" Elijah explained/asks

"You seem sure she's behind it all" Riven stated and Elijah let out a dark chuckle

"Son, she's behind everything and always has been. She was kicked out of Alfea because she was just too dark. She was also kicked out of Cloud Tower because she has shown she was willing to throw anyone to the wolves to get what she wants the students to the teachers and heck even her own friends and family members. She wasn't allowed to go to the schools on Enchantica, which is yours and your siblings' homeworld Riven. Things got so bad that your grandmother sent her to your grandfather who was or she is your grandmother's ex-husband and King of Whisperia . Ravenna proves too much, even for your grandfather who before Ravenna causes trouble had wanted her to take over the throne, but now before I was injured and found myself on Earth; I had heard that your grandfather was thinking of naming one of your sibling's heirs to the throne of Whisperia." Elijah explained the story of Riven's aunt

"I guess I take over her then" Riven muttered, but Elijah heard it

"Why do you say that?" Elijah asks his son

"Because Riven's very competitive, easily prone to jealousy and oftentimes aggression, and has an aptitude for sports and physical combat. Riven often puts up a cold front and has trouble expressing his emotions. He lives for himself according to his own rules. He also betrayed us once or twice" a voice answered Elijah, making father and son turned around to see the brown-haired Specialist

"Shut up Brandon" Riven growled at the Specialist and Elijah laugh out loud, causing the two younger Specialists to look at him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's that by the sound of it you're not like Ravenna, but more like Raven. She was all that and more, but she could still have a softer side to her and a fun side. She was a daredevil and very clever, she was extremely smart and studies hard, but only when no one's looking as she didn't want anyone to know. I was always with my brothers as we all like the same things music, dancing, singing and playing all kings instruments. I had a crush on Raven, but I was expected to marry Ravenna." Elijah explained

"So Riven here is just like his mama?" Brandon asks

"You're from Musa's homeworld? Melody" Riven asks/said, at the same time trying to not revealed the fact that he was touched to know he was like his mother instead of his aunt

"Yes Brandon he is and no Riven I'm not from Melody, I'm actually from Enchantica. Enchantica is well-hmm oh here these are fairytales books that I read for the children. Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella and so on; Enchantica is a planet filled with fairytales that's people on Earth think are fiction, we're not, just like Fairies aren't. Here this book The Twelve Dancing Princesses, I'm the son of one of the twelve dancing princesses that are real in Enchantica." Elijah explained to the boys

In the living room, Apollo and John were just sitting across the four girls and the girls were doing the same in silence until Musa spoke up.

"So Harry said you would like to see us why?" Musa asks and Apollo about spoke, when John hold his hand up

"We would, but first did something strange happen when you guys were little? Like a white light perhaps?" John asks, but the girls couldn't think of anything expect Tecna who membered something

"Well I overheard my parents talking with King Cryos about something about my older sister Elektra and King Cryos daughter Princess Magnethia, who was named after my mother for some reason and about me, but I didn't hear that those parts about me as I was focus on the fact that my parents and Princess Magnethia appeared on Zenith, because of a white light," Tecna revealed

"Why did you ask?" Flora asks for all of them and John looks at Apollo who looks between Musa and Stella

"We are from a parallel universe, where Musa your mother Matlin and Stella's father King Radius had an affair and I'm your half-twin brother Musa and your half-brother, Stella," Apollo said as gentle as possible looking at his sisters who was just staring at him

"NO THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE" Stella stood up as she shouts and then she stormed off

Musa just stared at Apollo with hatred and distrust in her eyes, before walking off. Flora just stared after them but remained seated with Tecna who was looking at John.

"You're Flora's brother aren't you?" Tecna asks John who looks at her

"Yes I'm her half-twin sister as her mother is mine and King Cryos is my father making Princess Magnethia my half-sister as you are. You don't seem to be surprises neither do you, Flora?" John said/ask

"I already knew my mother had an affair with the King of Zenith, but nothing ever came of it and my father forgave her as he loved her," Flora said

"I already suspected that King Cryos was my biological father, but Electronio is the man who raised me and so is my dad," Tecna told her brother

Apollo looks glad for John as he was accepted by his sisters, but envious too as his sisters stormed off when he revealed who he was. He just hopes that Harry won't find out as he's like John protective over him.

 **AN: This is a Challenge from Jabana 21, whose now Jabana 23. Now for a note about my other stories I'm going to rewrite them, so if anyone wants be focus on certain stories first put them in the reviews**


End file.
